


secret fire

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: taekwoon takes his time, cleaning the cups and checking the contents of the different boxes to see if anything has to be filled up before he moves onto the big coffee machine.





	

Fridays are the nights when it’s Taekwoon’s turn to close the shop; when the last lingering customers slowly dwindle outside and into the cool air of the ongoing night, Taekwoon lets out a breath he doesn’t know he’s been holding ever since the day has started 10 hours ago.

He takes his time, cleaning the cups and checking the contents of the different boxes to see if anything has to be filled up before he moves onto the big coffee machine. Taekwoon likes the thing, because it smells sweet-bitter and it’s running with a soft noise he can barely hear over the chatter of the customers during the day; now, when he presses the buttons to make the last drinks before he can finally go home, he listens to the gentle rumbling with ease. He feels calm like this, and it’s nice after a long day of work; his mind wanders to Hakyeon as he takes in the smell of the freshly ground coffee beans, and he wonders if his apartment will be as cold and deserted as the streets that he sees as he looks outside.

When he’s done cleaning up, he slings his scarf around his face, burying his nose deeply into the fabric as his fingers curl around the handle of the little bag containing the cups. He checks the locks when he’s outside, the biting cold of the night air tinting his cheeks a crispy pink as he hums approvingly at the closed door, blinds down and lights out, before he turns around, leaving it behind.

Taekwoon knows he could take the bus home, could take half the time he will by walking; but even though the cold creeps slowly under his coat and he loses the feeling in the fingers holding onto the bag, he walks past the bus station with big steps. He likes the peaceful walk home in the dim shine emanating from the street lights, bathing the darkness of the night into something warmer and comforting. A little melody that’s been haunting his mind all day falls from his lips as he walks, humming instead of articulating the words, and he tells himself not to check if the lights of his apartment are turned on when he gets closer to the building with every step. He likes surprises, always has no matter if they are a nice dinner or a gift on his birthday; but he likes them even more when they come in the form of Hakyeon, warm and soft and welcoming.

The cold reaches far into the stairway of his apartment building as he walks up, nose sniffling a little from the still present coolness of the night around him. His fingers are numb as he punches the code to his door into the buttons, and a smile slips over his lips when the door opens to the sight of Hakyeon’s sneakers neatly put on the side of the hallway, warmth and light welcoming him in.

Taekwoon closes the door behind him and puts the bag with the coffee down as he unwraps himself from his coat, shoes kicked carelessly to the side without much thought a stark contrast to the other pair beside them. He can feel the tingling in his stomach when he walks into the living room and sees Hakyeon sprawled out on the couch, a book between his hands and Taekwoon’s heart speeds up at the comforting sight. He puts the drinks onto the coffee table in the middle of the room before he moves over to the couch set against the wall; Hakyeon looks at him and smiles up at him warmly when he approaches, putting the book down as Taekwoon moves closer to him.

Taekwoon slips in between Hakyeon’s legs, arms winding around his middle as he pulls him closer in a hug, cheek resting against Hakyeon’s collarbone as he buries his nose into the crook of Hakyeon’s neck. He breathes in deeply to take in his scent, leaving the long day away from him behind with the action. Hakyeon laughs, and it sounds like sunshine and the coming of spring, and Taekwoon nuzzles just a little closer to him, pressing further against Hakyeon’s body.

“Hi,” Hakyeon whispers as he combs the fingers of his left hand through the dark brown strands of Taekwoon’s hair, long enough that they cover the tip of his ears, and Taekwoon can hear the smile dancing on his lips as his other hand cups the back of his neck, stroking his still cold skin. Taekwoon doesn’t need more than this, more than Hakyeon, when he comes back home, and he hopes he can show it without having to say too much.

“Hi,” Taekwoon replies softly, lips moving against the nip between Hakyeon’s collarbones as he speaks, and he leans up just a little so he can press a soft kiss against the skin running over Hakyeon’s jugular. “I brought coffee.”

Hakyeon hums softly in reply, his fingertips scraping gentle caresses along Taekwoon’s skull as they run through his hair. It makes him forget the coffee, makes him forget that he should get up and shower and maybe find something to eat; instead he stays just like this, the weariness leaving his limbs as he’s sprawled out on the couch with Hakyeon in his arms, eyes fluttering shut as a sigh escapes his lips.

Ten minutes pass without any of them moving, and it takes all of Taekwoon’s willpower to pull himself tall, sit up and reach for the bag on the coffee table. He hands Hakyeon his cappuccino, eliciting a little excited squeal as Hakyeon’s finger close around the cup, and his mind registers nothing but ‘how cute’.

“Thank you!” he says, eyes warm and voice sweet, and Taekwoon is caught up staring at Hakyeon’s lips as he puts them on the edge of the cup, tasting the drink. A low, content sigh passes Hakyeon’s lips at the taste, and Taekwoon quickly tears his eyes away and shifts them onto his own drink, taking a sip.

“I’m sorry, it’s not really hot anymore,” he says apologetically as he brings the cup back up to his lips; but Hakyeon shakes his head, smile widening into a little grin.

“No, it’s very good like this. Very fragrant. As expected, your coffee is the best.”

Taekwoon can feel the blush spread on his cheeks like it does every time Hakyeon gives him a compliment. He just doesn’t get used to it, never will, the way Hakyeon’s eyes are soft and his smile is warm and honest as he looks at him while saying something that has Taekwoon want to crawl into a corner — he’s surely not that good at it. Instead he just ducks his head a little and sips on his coffee again as they sit in silence, soaking in each other’s presence in little heaps. Taekwoon can see the way Hakyeon’s eyelids are drooping despite the caffeine making its way through his body, and he can’t help the little chuckle passing his lips. He stands up to head for the shower, but not before telling Hakyeon to make himself ready for bed if he’s that sleepy, which earns him a ‘am not’ that turns into a muffled ‘okay’ as Hakyeon tries to stifle a yawn.

When Taekwoon comes out of the shower a good twenty minutes later, brown locks dark and dripping onto the skin of his shoulders, Hakyeon is already sprawled out on the bed, chest heaving smoothly. Taekwoon takes him in as he stands in the door of the bedroom, the way his skin seems to glow in the dim light coming from the bedside table, and his heart beats faster again, drumming in his chest. His eyes trail over the curve of Hakyeon’s waist bone dipping under his briefs, over the way his thigh curves so nicely just above his knee to how the hairs just behind his ears stick out in the most adoring way as his head lies on the pillow.

Taekwoon moves in, the sheets and mattress dipping under his weight as he presses closer to Hakyeon’s body, running the tip of his fingers along the side of his neck in a gentle caress. Hakyeon turns his head, watches him as Taekwoon marvels at the skin under his fingertips; his hand comes up behind Taekwoon’s head and he pulls him in for a lazy kiss, lips brushing unhurriedly before parting again.

“Let’s just,” Hakyeon mumbles sleepily, eyes already drooping as Taekwoon pulls him closer by his waist, “go to bed.”

Taekwoon doesn’t see why he would object, instead pressing his lips against Hakyeon’s shoulder in acquiescence; a few drops of water fall from his damp hair onto Hakyeon’s skin, raising goosebumps in their wake, and Taekwoon leans over to kiss them away, drawing a soft sigh from Hakyeon’s lips.

He moves away for just a second to shut the lights, coming back to Hakyeon’s warm embrace in a matter of seconds; his arms find their way around Hakyeon’s middle, pulling him against his chest as Taekwoon nuzzles his nose in the crook of Hakyeon’s neck. He can feel the exhaustion of the day weigh him down as he counts every intake of Hakyeon’s breath against his body; his arms feel heavy and his legs are almost numb from a day standing behind the counter.

He lets out a sigh into Hakyeon’s neck, tightening his arms around him just a little more, and with Hakyeon’s scent enveloping him entirely he lets himself be pulled into sweet and welcomed sleep.

 

Taekwoon wakes up in the ongoing hours of the next morning to fingers fluttering over the skin of his waist, touch so fleeting he isn’t quite sure at first if it’s real. His eyes are heavy with sleep as he tries to blink them open, unfocused gaze taking in the way the sunlight breaks through the blinds in a way that makes the strands of Hakyeon’s hair look like they’re glowing with a secret fire. His mind tries to catch up as he feels sweet and hot, sudden pleasure prickling in his veins; it takes him another moment to see the lopsided grin on Hakyeon’s lips, the way his eyes twinkle as he plants open mouthed kisses down the skin of Taekwoon’s chest.

‘Oh’, Taekwoon thinks then, mind rattling awake as he feels Hakyeon’s fingers wrap around the base of his already half hard cock, giving it a few jerks that have Taekwoon take in a sharp breath. His mind is still foggy with sleep, the way Hakyeon’s lips trail over his skin making him dizzy as he tries to keep his eyes open; but each tug of Hakyeon’s hand on his erection has pleasure shooting through his body, has his toes curl in the sheets as Hakyeon’s tongue plays along one of his nipples, and he wonders if he isn’t still asleep, all of this too good to be nothing but a dream.

His eyes flutter down to set on Hakyeon’s body, flickering over his flushed and already throbbing cock in between his legs as he encloses his lips around the tip of Taekwoon’s head; Taekwoon lets out a shaky breath as Hakyeon takes him deeper, hot wet pressure making his head spin as he lets it roll back onto the pillows. Hakyeon’s tongue flicks along his tip lazily, dipping into the slit in a way that has Taekwoon buck his hips up by reflex; one of Hakyeon’s hands comes to press at his hips to keep him in place as he bobs his head up and down Taekwoon’s cock, the pace so tantalisingly slow that it has Taekwoon’s mind filled with nothing but a sweet and fuzzy want for more.

“A—ah,” Taekwoon breathes out just when Hakyeon hollows his cheeks around him, voice high and breathy as it escapes past his lips; he can feel the pleasure pooling in his stomach, knows that he’s too far gone already. His eyes flutter down to look at the way Hakyeon’s lips stretch around his cock when he sees that Hakyeon’s eyes are closed, one of his hands prepping himself as he sucks him off. The sight has a deep groan bubble up in Taekwoon chest, and he can’t look away as Hakyeon’s eyes flutter open when he pushes his fingers deeper into himself, moaning around Taekwoon’s dick.

It’s almost too much for Taekwoon, the way Hakyeon’s mouth around his cock moves so slowly he feels like his chest is going to burst from sweet and perfect bliss, vibrations shooting pleasure up his spine every time Hakyeon moans around him as he fingers himself deeper, opening himself wider. Taekwoon preps himself up on his elbows, eyes dilated black and breath laboured as he watches Hakyeon intently, the way he’s bucking back up on his own fingers so needfully, so prettily.

“H—hakyeon, I need you to— I’m gonna—“

With that Hakyeon’s mouth around his cock is gone, and Taekwoon lets out a little whine at the loss; but his attention is shifted back to Hakyeon in the blink of an eye again as he crawls up the bed, sheets shifting under his weight, knees coming to a stop on both sides of Taekwoon’s hips.

Taekwoon takes in the way Hakyeon’s body hovers over him, skin glistening with sweat in the yellow, not yet warm light of the morning ticking on outside. He licks his lips at the sight of Hakyeon’s flushed cheeks, shiny lips swollen and red from sucking him off just a couple of minutes prior; he’s absolutely breathtaking, pretty and lovely as his chest is heaving with every intake of breath as he positions himself above Taekwoon, his hazy eyes blown with lust. Hakyeon’s fingers curl around the base of Taekwoon’s cock as he steadies himself over him, and Taekwoon holds his breath when Hakyeon’s hips sink down on his, feeling the tight heat engulfing his erection as Hakyeon takes him in deeper and deeper. He moans when he’s fully in, Hakyeon’s hands fanning out on the skin of his stomach to steady himself as he takes a moment to get used to the feeling of being filled like this. Their eyes meet, glazed over with nothing but each other and the pleasure between them, and a little smile that almost turns into a smirk stretches over Hakyeon’s face as he leans forward to capture Taekwoon’s lips with his own in a languid kiss.

The kiss doesn’t break when Hakyeon starts to move, hips lifting up and coming back down in an unhurried pace; Taekwoon moans into the kiss, sucking a little on Hakyeon’s tongue as he moves on top of him. Hakyeon draws back after a few thrusts down, only to press his forehead against Taekwoon’s, lips parted as little, breathy moans escape his mouth. Taekwoon can feel the flutter of Hakyeon’s eyelashes on his skin, can taste his scent on his tongue as his hips buck up to meet Hakyeon’s in shallow thrusts.

The air around them grows hot and sizzling, sweat glistening on their skin and pearling down the side of their faces as their bodies rock together, little noises falling between their lips. Taekwoon leans up to press his lips to Hakyeon’s in a short kiss, one of his hands coming to hold Hakyeon’s hip as he steadies him, thrusts becoming harder, going deeper. In one movement Taekwoon shifts them around, Hakyeon’s back colliding with the sheets as he lets out a low noise; Taekwoon’s hips pick up in pace as he pushes into Hakyeon, spreading his legs with his hands to get deeper. His mouth trails along the skin of Hakyeon’s neck, nibbling and biting at his shoulder as he thrusts into him; the moans and whines falling from Hakyeon’s lips are high and sweet, ringing in Taekwoon’s ears and making him want to hear more.

“A—ah, Taek—Taekwoon, I’m—“ the words tumble from Hakyeon’s mouth unintelligibly as his head rolls back against the pillows when Taekwoon changes the angles of his thrusts just so, having Hakyeon choke back a loud moan. Taekwoon can feel the heat pool in his stomach, the pleasure increasing with each thrust into Hakyeon’s tight heat, and he brings one of his hands between them to stroke Hakyeon in time with his thrusts, thumbing at the tip.

Hakyeon comes with a shout after only a few flicks of Taekwoon’s wrist on his cock, coating their stomachs with his release as Taekwoon fucks him through it, whines spilling from Hakyeon’s lips as his skin turns oversensitive. Taekwoon comes moments after, deep, breathy moan falling from his lips as he buries himself into Hakyeon, his mind spinning from the high as he stills on top of Hakyeon’s body, foreheads brushing together softly.

They stay motionless, catching their breaths as their eyes don’t leave each other’s; everything is quiet but for the sound of their panting, birds chirping somewhere in the distance outside as the morning turns late. Hakyeon blinks, one, two times before one of his hands winds itself into the strands of hair on the back of Taekwoon’s neck to pull him closer, lips brushing against his in a deep kiss. Taekwoon responds eagerly, his tongue swiping over Hakyeon’s bottom lip as one of his hands moves up and down his side in sweet caresses; the air around them smells of sex and sweat, and it’s calm and relaxing as Taekwoon carefully slides out of Hakyeon, dropping himself next to him on the bed.

“Good morning,” he chuckles as his fingers come up to move the damp strands of hair out of Hakyeon’s eyes, barely lingering on his skin as they trail down the side of his face. Hakyeon smiles then, warm and beautiful, eyes turning into crescents, and it makes Taekwoon’s breath catch in his throat.

“Hi,” Hakyeon replies, voice raspy and low as he snuggles closer, face nuzzling into Taekwoon’s chest. Taekwoon knows that there is very little chance that either of them will get out of bed today, but he can’t bring himself to mind as his fingertips trail little nothings into the skin of Hakyeon’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> just sweet sweet love ;;;


End file.
